Écouter aux portes
by juwjuw
Summary: Alors, disons que Link et Zelda, après leur aventure, sont retournés a Celesbourg. Une histoire d'amour, un peu de drame... Bref la combinaison parfaite! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Ah oui, juste préciser, c'est ma première fanfiction donc, un peu d'indulgence s'il-vous-plait! Merci! Classé M car on est jamais trop prudent :) Mais rien de... Trop osé. Promis!
1. Écouter aux portes

Après cette longue aventure, nos deux héros sont de retour à Célesbourg. Les cours ont repris. Tout est redevenu normal... Ou presque... Tout le monde évite de parler de « l'aventure ». C'est comme un sujet tabou. Tout le monde agis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au grand bonheur des deux jeunes concernés.

Bref, l'instant avant la tornade, Zelda planifiait de dévoiler un de ses plus lourds secrets a Link. Elle l'aime tout simplement. Aura-t-elle l'audace de lui annoncer a présent?

C'est un matin normal à Célesbourg. Aujourd'hui, les étudiants commencent en escrime. Un jeudi normal quoi. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Link n'est pas présent. Pourtant, c'est son cour préféré! Zelda, fidèle amie du retardataire, ne tarde pas à le remarquer.

-Hey, Grida. T'a pas vu Link c'matin par hasard? Chuchote Zelda.

-Non mais à toi de me le dire! C'est pas toi qui le réveille tout les matins?

-Plus depuis qu'on est revenu de... Tu sais quoi.

-Alors, que fais-tu devant sa fenêtre le matin?

-ASSEZ! Interrompt le professeur. Si vous voulez parler, vous irez parler dehors! Compris?

-Oui monsieur... Disent-elle en cœur.

Tout-a-coup, tout les élèves se retournent brusquement suite à un bruit au fond de la classe. C'était le directeur, . Quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Brusquement, le directeur lance Link dans la salle.

-Si jamais je te reprend a faire l'école buissonnière, les conséquences seront graves mon garçon! Lance sèchement Gaepora. Aquilus, prend soin de ce jeune homme.

-Oui monsieur, avec plaisir! Répond le chef du département d'escrime.

Link adresse un sourire moqueur à Zelda, ce qui la fit rougir. Après l'école, pense-t-elle. C'est un bon moment.

-Youhou! Zelda! Viens nous faire une démonstration des techniques de défense.

-Ah... Euuuh... Oui, tout de suite M. Aquilus.

Durant toute la démonstration, Link regardait Zelda d'un œil rêveur. Il pensait a elle tout le temps, ce qui occasionnait quelques... Retard de la part du jeune garçon. Ce matin même, il rêvassait de sa tendre amie et se sentait terriblement seul. C'est le père de la jeune fille qui le tira de ses rêveries, assez brusquement même.

Après les cours, Zelda va s'enfermer dans sa chambre, préparent un petit discours afin d'annoncer a l'élu de son cœur que c'est lui qu'elle a choisi. Grida cogne a la porte.

-Zel c'est moi. Je peux entrer?

-Ouais, entre.

-Bon. La, tu m'explique un truc. T'espionne Link ou quoi?

-WOW! DE QUOI TU PARLES?! Réplique la coupable. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une chose pareille?

-Ben la! Tu m'a dit, ce matin même, que t'allais pas le réveiller. OH! Ne me dis pas que tu vas le rejoindre dans son lit!

-AH NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT! BON SI T'INSISTE D'ACCORD, J'ESPIONNE LINK LE MATIN. T'ES CONTENTE?!

-Mon dieu! Mais calme toi!

-Excuse moi...

-Tu sais que tout le monde a pu t'entendre? Interrompt Grida.

Dans le silence étrange de l'école de chevalerie, les deux fille entendent des bruits de pas près de la porte. Grida se lève d'un coup et va ouvrir.

-HÉ! TU ECOUTE AUX PORTES MAINTENANT? C'EST NOUVEAU? Crie Grida.

-...

-Qui est-ce? Demande Zelda.

-Euh... C'est pas important.

Irritée par la « super coopération » de Grida, Zelda se lève et va voir de ses propres yeux. Elle reste figée. Non, c'est pas vrai! Pense-t-elle. Link et elle se regardaient, ébahis. Link écoutait à sa porte! Avant que Zelda puisse placer un mot, le jeune homme s'enfuit a toute jambe vers sa chambre laissant derrière lui une jeune femme qui regrette ses paroles.

Suite bientôt! :) Ah oui et excuser moi pour les fautes d'accent, j'ai un clavier anglophone... :(


	2. La lettre de Panalie

Après avoir entendu Zelda avouer qu'elle l'espionnait, Link accourut dans sa chambre avec mille-et-une questions dans sa tête. Depuis combien de temps l'espionnait-elle? Est-ce qu'elle l'a déjà vu nu? Avait-elle vu... Non. C'est impossible. Une fois dans sa chambre, il barra la porte.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai... NON D'UN CHIEN C'EST PAS VRAI?!

S'effondrant sur son lit, il se met a frapper son oreiller de toute ses forces, ce qui attire Libri.

- Wow calme toi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Libri via la fente entre les deux chambres.

- Tu savais que Zelda M'ESPIONNE? Répond Link en essayant de garder son calme.

- Ok... C'est quoi le problème?

- C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME. TU ME DEMANDE VRAIMENT C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME?!

- Ben... Il me semble que, avant, t'étais du genre a vouloir qu'elle vienne te rejoindre dans ta chambre... C'est plus le cas...?

- ...

- Bon... Si t'es plus d'humeur a parler, moi je m'attarde pas sur la tache. On se voit a la cantine a 18h.

Après le départ de Libri, Link se lève Il prend la petite figurine qu'il a configuré a l'effigie de Zelda. Son amour. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit. Avait-elle vu la figurine? Si oui... Avait-elle remarquer que la figurine était... Dénudée? Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Link pour qu'il fasse de faire ce genre de chose? Un larme coule sur sa joue.

- J'ai tout gâché .. Absolument tout... Chuchote Link dans un sanglot qu'il s'efforce de ravaler, sans succès. Je ne suis qu'un idiot... QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS?!

Sanglotant, il se griffe le visage et les cuisses en guise d'autopunition. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite (d'après lui du moins). Quelques minutes plus tard, il sort dehors. Il a besoin d'un peu d'air.

- Mon dieu! Que t'est-il arrivé au visage? Demande Kiko horrifié.

- Cicatrice de guerre. Répond simplement Link.

- Que tu n'avais pas hier.

- ... N'importe quoi.

S'éloignant, Link songe a sa réponse stupide. Bon dieu que je suis stupide, pense-t-il. Comme de raison, il s'arrange pour ne pas croiser Zelda. Sans trop savoir où aller, il se rend au Bazar, malgré lui. Panalie, de la consigne, l'attendait. Évidemment.

- Hey! Link! S'écrie-t-elle.

- Ah... Salut Panalie.

- Euuuuh... Ça va? Ton visage...?

- Euum... Ouais euh... C'est... Miou qui est un peu... Farouche quelques fois, ment Link.

- Miou hein? Demande Panalie, visiblement septique.

- Exact. Quand je la nourris, elle peut parfois faire sa rebelle.

- Je vois... Et en passant, tu peux venir chez moi ce soir? J'ai quelque chose a te donner.

- Ouais, ouais. Pas de problèmes. Vers quelle heure?

- 18h30... Ça te conviens?

- Y'a pas de trouble. A tout a l'heure!

Une fois Link parti, Panalie s'effondre sur son présentoir. Comme il me fait rêver ce garçon... Pense-t-elle en ne rougissant pas qu'un peu.

A 18h, Link se rend a la cafétéria afin de se nourrir. La bouffe est peut-être infect mais il faut reprendre des forces après cette journée de fou.

Prenant un bol de soupe au chou-fleur, Link va s'asseoir avec Libri et Kiko question d'être entre gars pour un fois.

- J'ai présenté Grida a ma mère... Chez nous... Commence Kiko

- Ahah! Pas pour de vrai!? Tu t'es flanqué la honte mec! Ta maison est... Un peu poussiéreuse. Commente Link.

- Comment tu sais que ma maison est une vraie porcherie?!

- Bah... Premièrement, tu bouffe toujours ici, même si la bouffe est infecte. Pas bon signe. Et deuxièmement, quand on passe proche de chez toi, on est même pas foutus de pouvoir voir a l'intérieur. Pas bon signe non plus, dit Link en prenant une bouchée de cette substance étrange qu'on appelle soupe de la cantine en bon jargon de l'école de chevalerie.

- C'est si pire que ça? Demande Libri.

- Oh que oui! Répondent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes.

- Si vous le dites... Et Link, que t'est-il arrivé au visage?

- Pourquoi cette question? C'est une cicatrice de guerre... Contre Miou.

- T'as oublié de me mentionner ça tout a l'heure... Mentionne Kiko. Tu t'enfonce mon gars. Mais très très profondément.

- Si tu le dis... Bon. Faut que j'y aille. A tout a l'heure les mecs.

- Tu vas où? Interroge Libri.

- J'ai un rendez-vous. Je vous en reparle quand je reviens. Salut.

En quittant la cafétéria, Link et Zelda on un "Eyes-contact". Ils rougissent tout les deux. Prenant son courage a deux mains, Zelda se lève et va lui faire face. D'un pas décidé, elle l'arrête dans sa course hors de la cafete.

- Zel... Je suis pressé et...

Il fut coupé par un baiser. Le plus tendre, le plus beau des baisers. Il était sous le choc. Dans le bon sens. Alors... Pense Link. Ça veut peut-être dire qu'elle n'a pas vu la statuette?! En guise de bénédiction, il embrasse la déesse de ses rêves de plus belle. Hors d'haleine, ils s'arrêtent.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonne? Demande Zelda.

- Comment ne pourrais-je pas? Répond Link avec son petit sourire craquant en coin.

- Ou tu vas?

- J'ai un rendez-vous. Mais t'inquiète, je reviendrai.

En guise d'au revoir, il déposa un tendre petit baiser sur la joue de sa belle.

Une fois chez Panalie, Link s'est demander qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé a venir même si il était réconcilié avec Zelda. Peut-être est-il seulement fidèle a ses engagements... C'est sûrement ça... Songe-t-il.

- Alooooors... C'est quoi l'importance? Questionne Link.

- Attend un instant. Je reviens.

L'attente était, tout simplement, interminable. Que diable fichait-il ici?

- Tiens... J'espère que tu apprécira.. Dit la jeune femme en rougissant.

L'apprenti chevalier n'en revenait juste pas. C'était un boomerang en bois avec une petite lettre. Mais la lettre, il s'en fichait éperdument.

- Wow! C'est toi qui... Qui l'a fait?

- Ouais... Avec tout mon coeur..

- Ça parait! Commente Link en souriant de plus belle.

- Pour la lettre, ne la lis pas ici... Reviens me voir demain soir... Pour la réponse.

- Ouais ouais... Pas de prob. A demain!

Le sourire au lèvres, Link gambadait jusqu'à l'école de chevalerie, tout content de son nouveau gadget. Comme il avait hâte de l'essayer! Mais ça pouvait bien attendre... Il avait une Zelda a rejoindre après tout.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Link prend bien soin de confier la statuette a Libri afin que Zelda ne la trouve pas, il dépose le boomerang sur sa table, visiblement fier. Il ne porte pas attention a la lettre qui était accroché au bout de bois... Malheureusement...

Tout a coup, il entend cogner a sa porte.

Zelda l'a devancé.

- Entre Zel.

- C'est barré idiot!

- Eum... Oups... Ahah!

Il va débarrer la porte avec un empressement sans pareil. Il savait ce qui allait ce produire ce soir et ça l'enchantait.

- Finalement, t'as pas pu m'attendre?

- Non... J'en étais physiquement... Incapable... Énonça Zelda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

D'un coup de vent, Zelda enlève son chandail.

-Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps j'attend ce moment... Chuchote-t-elle.

- Moi de même ma belle. Je t'aime... Chuchote Link a son tour.

- Je t'aime aussi.

En un éclair, la jeune femme ôte le chandail de Link tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Et tout doucement, fit glisser les pantalons de son amant. Sentant les griffures sur les cuisses du héro, elle s'arrête brusquement.

- C'est quoi ça? Questionne Zelda, un peu énervé.

- Euum ça... c'est Miou... Elle est farouche un peu... Quelques fois... Ment malhabilement Link.

- Ne me prend pas pour une cruche. T'as couché avec une autre hein?! C'était donc ça ton rendez-vous?!

- Mais non! Voyons calme toi! C'était Panalie qui voulait me donner un truc! Dit Link en pointant l'arme du doigt.

Zelda s'avance et voit la lettre de Panalie. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

Après un long moment de silence, Zelda jette la lettre par terre.

- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ! TU M'AS MENTI!

Elle quitte la pièce en furie. Link essaye de l'attraper, mais ça ne donne rien.

De retour dans sa chambre, il observe la lettre. La fameuse lettre. Celle qui vient de foutre la merde sans aucune raison. Il se décide a la lire...

_-Cher Link,_

_Je n'arrête pas de penser a toi. J'aimerais tant être ta copine. J'aimerais être a toi pour le reste de ma vie. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Panalie_

_P.S.: J'espère que mon petit cadeau te plaira. Si tu as d'autre faveurs a me demander, n'hésite pas._

Faveur. Sûrement que Zelda a bloquer sur le mot faveur. Elle a sûrement du penser croche.

- Me voila dans de beaux draps...

**Alors voila! 2eme chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Et on laisse des reviews s'il-vous-plait! J'ai l'impression que quelques commentaires pourraient m'aider a écrire... Merci! 3eme Chapitre bientôt! **


	3. Le plan de Link

Zelda accourt dans sa chambre en pleurant. Pourquoi Link l'avait-elle trahie? En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle s'effondre sur son lit ne portant pas attention a Grida qui la guettait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Il voulait pas?

- C'est pas ça... Peut-être qu'il voulait même un peu trop... S'efforce d'articuler Zelda a travers ses sanglots.

- Quoi?! Attend j'arrive.

Une fois Grida dans la chambre de sa voisine, Zelda lui explique tout ce qui s'est passé avec de la haine, de la tristesse, du regret et toute sortes d'émotions mixtes qui décrivent a quelle point ce Link l'a mise mal en point.

- Wow... C'est pas rien ce qui viens de ce passer en bas... Je vais aller lui parler a cet enfoiré. T'inquiète! La rassure Grida.

- Merci... T'es vraiment la meilleure...

- Y'a pas de quoi Zel. Je suis la pour toi. Tu le sais hein?

- Oui... Et moi aussi je suis la...

Après cette discussion pleine d'émotion, elle s'endorment cote a cote. Juste car ce sont les meilleures amies du monde.

Le lendemain matin, Zelda décide qu'elle ne se lève pas. Au diable les cours. Cependant, elle a omis de penser que son père était le directeur de l'établissement. Une fois Grida partie a la cantine, sont père cogne a la porte.

- Zelda, c'est moi. Puis-je entrer? Questionne le directeur.

- Ouais... C'est bon... Répond Zelda encore endormie et au bord des larmes.

M. Gaepora pénètre dans la pièce un peu sous le choc de voir sa fille encore en pyjama avec les yeux tout rouges et bouffis.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Tu n'es même pas habillée!

- Mais... Je... Je me sens pas assez en forme pour aller en cours... Tente de répondre Zelda.

- D'accord... Mais seulement si tu m'explique ce qui se passe avec toi.

- Tantôt papa... Je suis crevée... Ok?

- Oh déesse... Qu'a tu fais hier soir?

- Tout a l'heure... Laisse moi dormir...

- D'accord. Je t'aime. Dit M. Gaepora en quittant la pièce, inquiet a propos de tout ce que sa fille a pu faire la vieille.

De son coté, Link n'a pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé a essayer de penser a comment il pourrait arranger cette fâcheuse situation. Donc, arrivé a la cantine, il avait mauvaise mine. Mais TRÈS mauvaise mine. Tout le monde sait que Link aurait aimé mieux mourir que de l'avouer mais ça paraissait qu'il avait pleurer. Les gens l'évitaient. Sauf Hergo. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas passer a coter de cette occasion en or de mettre la honte a son rival de toujours.

- Hey! Regardez les mecs! Cette mauviette de Link a pleurer! Qu'est-ce qui a mon chou? Tu as fais pipi au lit?

Hergo et ses acolytes s'esclaffent suite a cette mauvaise plaisanterie que Link préfère ignoré. Comme il le fait toujours d'habitude.

- Hey! Après que t'aie fait pleurer Zelda hier soir, je suis allé la consoler. C'est fou comme elle embrasse bien! Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse que ça soit MOI qui cogne a sa porte et pas TOI!

Ce fut la plaisanterie qui fit déborder le vase... Si c'était bien une plaisanterie. Link ne pouvait pas entendre ça. Après ce qui s'était passé hier soir, ce ne l'aurait pas étonné que Hergo soit intervenu et que... Et ben que Zelda se soit ruée dans ses bras. Cette pensée horripilait le héros comme c'était pas possible. A bout de nerf, il quitte la pièce. Malheureusement, il tombe face a face avec Grida.

- Link, il faut que je te parle.

- Écoute Grida j'ai pas le temps...

- Oui, tu as le temps. Je te signale qu'on est le matin et que les cours commencent dans 30 minutes.

- Ouais... Je veux dire que je suis pas en état de parler.

- Quoi? Tu te sens trop mal après ce que t'as fais a Zel hier? S'énerve Grida. Une chance qu'elle s'est fait réconfortée par quelqu'un de compétant...

Link ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Il s'en va. Il ne peut plus supporter la pensée que Hergo se soit chargé de réconforter SA belle. SA belle a LUI. Sa Zelda. Il doit faire quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Incertain, il se rend au bazar. Le jeune homme a un plan. Devant la consigne, il se lance.

-Panalie, j'accepte. J'accepte de sortir avec toi. Je t'ai... Je t'aime.

Ces mots... Comment a-t-il trouvé la force de les dire? C'est comme si... Ils s'étaient arraché de sa bouche. Link ne savait pas. Était-ce la bonne chose a faire? Rendre son amour... Jalouse...?

Il regrettait. Il avait maintenant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il se demandait comment l'ôter. Ce goût désagréable.

**Bon... Voici le troisième chapitre x) Allez hop! On review et je commence un autre chapitre! Je sais qu'il est un peu court mais je vais me rattraper pour le 4eme. Je vous jure! **


	4. Le chat est sorti du sac

Panalie le regardait, sous le choc. Si elle avait osée lui donner, elle ne savait pas qu'elle aurait une réponse... Positive. Les deux adolescents se regardaient ébahis. La jeune femme brise le silence avec une assurance chancelante.

- Euh... C'est... C'est pas... Une blague...?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire une blague?

- Je sais... Pas... Non...?

- Je vais être en retard... A l'école... Je... On se voit tout a l'heure...

Pourquoi. Juste pourquoi. Link était mal a l'aise et il le resterait probablement pour un bout de temps s'il continuait ce mensonge bien entamé. Tout en marchant vers l'école de chevalerie, il sentait la culpabilité le ronger. Il se sentait mal. Est-ce que c'est correct d'utiliser quelqu'un pour en conquérir une autre? Probablement pas... Mais il était un peu tard pour reculer. Oh déesse... Qu'a-t-il fait?

Link se rend a son cours, toujours instable émotionnellement parlant. Cours de botanique en plus. De quoi augmenter la déprime. Bref, le jeune homme s'assoit au fond de la classe comme d'habitude, Hergo et ses acolytes en avant de lui et Libri a coté. Libri ne tarde pas a remarquer la mine déconfite de son ami.

- Eh mec, t'étais ou c'matin? Chuchote Libri. Et... Juste comme ça t'as le mot "déprime" imprimé dans le front.

- J'ai l'air si mal en point que ça?

- Oui. Écoute... Je sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

- C'est un peu normal, t'es dans la chambre a coté de moi.

- Bon euum... T'as pas répondu a ma première question.

- Je suis allé voir... Quelqu'un.

Link ne put se résoudre a prononcer le nom de celle qu'il allait faire souffrir. Elle allait souffrir, peut-être, toute sa vie a cause de lui. Lui étant un garçon pathétique qui essaye de reconquérir son vrai amour. Panalie n'est qu'un joujou. Link dégluti difficilement. Cette pensée le hante depuis qu'il a décidé de... Lui faire mal. C'est ça, il avait décider de faire mal... Plus il y pensait, plus il se trouvait stupide. Mais vraiment stupide. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte que Zelda allait souffrir aussi. Elle allait avoir mal de le voir avec une autre fille qu'elle. Il avait juste envie de s'enfouir profond dans les nuages et ne plus jamais remonter.

Ayant vu que la coopération de Link dans une discussion active laisse a désirer, Libri abandonne toute idée de le faire parler. De tout façon, il savait déjà. C'était pas dur a deviner.

Perdu dans ses pensée et ses remord, Link n'a même pas remarquer que Zelda était absente. Normalement, ça l'aurait inquiété... Mais puisqu'il n'en savait rien, c'est un peu comme s'il s'en fichait.

La fin du cours. Enfin. Le héros n'avait pas la force de rejoindre Panalie. Il n'était pas prêt a affronter son rôle d'acteur. Pas maintenant. S'écrasant littéralement sur son lit, il songe a un avenir... Un avenir ou il a oublié Zelda et que lui et Panalie son dans une maison avec des petits bambins partout. Il a envie de vomir. Cette songe le répugne. Pas que Panalie n'est pas belle ou qu'elle n'est pas super gentille, c'est juste que Link ne l'aime pas.

Son cinéma mental est arrêté par Kiko qui cogne a la porte. Il se lève sans trop d'entrain pour aller répondre a son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je peux entrer? Vieux, je m'inquiète sérieusement pour toi...

Avec ces paroles, Link le laisse entrer. Il voit bien que son ami s'inquiète pour de vrai. C'est vrai. Sincère. Ces mots le font frissonner, bien malgré lui.

- Alors, commence Kiko. Je ne t'ai pas vu manger ce matin. Bon je comprend qu'avec Hergo après les semelles ça ne doit pas être évident de manger sans être dérangé. A oui, je comprend pas pourquoi tu ne l'a pas frapper lui...

- AS-TU FINI DE PARLER?! Coupe Link. J'EN AI MARRE DE T'ENTENDRE A LA FIN!

- Ok. Il y vraiment un problème avec toi. Je comprend qu'avec la tragédie de hier soir...

- NON MAIS EST-CE QUE TOUT CELESBOURG EST AU COURANT QUE J'AI PEUT-ETRE COUCHÉ AVEC PANALIE?!

- T'as couché avec Panalie...? Wow... j'm'attendais pas a ça...

- Non... J'ai pas... J'ai pas couché avec personne bon! Annonce Link en reprenant ses esprits. Je sors avec, c'est pas pareil.

Eh ben. Le chat est sorti du sac. Kiko est resté béat, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Et justement, il faut que j'aille la rejoindre. Elle m'attend.

Tout pour se sortir de cette foutue situation.

- Bon et bien... On se voit pour le souper... A la cantine.

- Bye Kiko!

Ouf! Link a réussi a le foutre dehors. Mais... Il était maintenant dehors lui aussi. Même si il ne le voulait pas, il fallait qu'il aille voir Panalie. Il est prêt a jouer le jeu. Zelda n'y verra que du feu.

Du coté de la jeune fille, elle est toujours étampée sur son lit. Un peu plus qu'elle a un filet de bave au bord de la bouche. Son père ouvre la porte.

- Alors ma chérie. Te sens tu d'attaque pour le deuxième cours?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, répond Zelda toujours écrasée de manière... Étrange.

- Bon. Si tu ne veux toujours pas y aller explique moi au moins pourquoi?

- Ça servirai a rien. Tu comprend rien a mes problèmes de toute façon. C'est trop jeune et fringant pour ta vieillesse chronique.

- On reste polie jeune fille! Alors, puisque tu ne veux pas en parler par toi-même, je vais poser des questions. As-tu abuser de potion hier soir?

- Non! Voyons papa...

- C'est un garçon hein?

Le directeur compris qu'il avait vu juste suite au silence de sa fille.

- Qui?

- ...

- QUI?

- Ça change quoi de toute façon?

- Dis moi juste qui sinon tu vas en cours.

- Ok, ok... Pas obligé de sortir les menaces... C'est... Link... Répond Zelda en étouffant un sanglot.

Malgré elle, Zelda se mit a pleurer. Son père sentit qu'il était de trop et quitte la pièce en déposant un petit bisou sur la tempe de sa fille.

Arrivé a la consigne, Link se mit a fixer Panalie. Il faut que tu aille l'air amoureux, se répétait-il sans cesse. Il fini par se convaincre.

- Hey ma belle!

Panalie vient de remarquer sa présence. Elle rougit comme c'est pas possible. Il l'a appelée ma belle après tout.

- Salut...

Link se précipite derrière le présentoir et d'un geste assuré, lui prend les hanches. Et, contre toute attente, il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il faut dire qu'il est vite en affaire. Il s'est convaincu. Intérieurement, il savait que c'était un mensonge. Le goût dans sa bouche n'était que plus présent.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'a pas remarqué la présence d'Hergo, qui lui, n'avait pas manqué une seconde de la scène.

**Wow. Le soir j'ai de l'inspiration. C'est confirmé. Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier. J'avais un tas d'idée mais je ne pouvais pas tout brûler en un seul chapitre! Suite demain... Probablement! On laisse une review! Merci! **


	5. Arriver au bon moment

Suite a ce qu'il avait vu, Hergo se précipite a l'école de chevalerie. Il faut en faire part a Zelda! Peut-être tombera-t-elle sous son charme vu que Link est... Déjà prit. Après sa course folle, il cogne a la porte de sa dulcinée.

- Zelda... C'est moi...

- Va t'en Hergo. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire, supplie-t-il.

- Tu es au courant que je m'en contre-fiche?

- Peut-être bien... Mais laisse-moi entrer...

Fatiguée de l'entendre râler, elle se lève et va ouvrir la porte.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins tu sais... Alors ferme la porte veux-tu?

- Euh... Pourquoi?

- Je veux que ce que j'ai a te dire reste entre nous.

- Ça dépend quoi, répond Zelda visiblement septique.

Ayant vu que la coopération de la demoiselle était quasi inexistante, Hergo prend l'initiative de fermer la porte lui-même, poussant Zelda de la même occasion.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Hergo?

- Assied-toi.

- C'est quoi l'urgence super-méga-ultra secrète? Commence Zelda visiblement iritee.

- Comme je te l'ai mentionné 30 secondes plus tôt, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins.

- Alors, vas-y!

- Ok si t'insiste... Link et Panalie sortent ensemble.

Zelda est bouche-bée. Comment Link pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille?

- J'te crois pas!

- Zelda... Je les ai vu s'embrasser...

C'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Les pensées défilaient dans la tête de la jeune fille et c'est la pire qu'elle a décidée d'accomplir. Décidément, Hergo était malin. Ou bien sa chance a tournée. Nul ne saurait dire. Bref, Zelda l'étampe sur son lit. Se lève et va barrer la porte. Elle était déterminée. Déterminée a faire suer Link. Comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Link l'avait trompée? Et bien, Zelda va lui rendre la pareille. Il va voir ce que ça fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend...

Décidément, Link et Zelda aiment agir sur un coup de tête.

Pendant ce temps, Gaepora se questionne sur sa fille. Il savait que Zelda aimait bien Link... Mais pas a ce point. Il se demande comment faire pour l'aider... et surtout quoi faire. Lui qui est si mauvais dans ces histoires-la... Il n'a jamais rien compris aux femmes. Il sait cependant qu'une jeune femme dans cet état la est plus susceptible de faire une connerie. Justement, quoi faire pour éviter que Zelda fasse une connerie? Premièrement, il faudrait savoir quelle connerie exactement... Surement une connerie du type: je me venge en te rendant jaloux. Rendre Link jaloux hein... Mais comment? Tout se bouscule dans sa tête quand tout-a-coup, tout deviens clair. Il connait sa fille et il sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour arriver a ses fins.

-Mais déesse, d'où me viennent toutes ces pensées saugrenues? Marmonne-t-il. Ma Zelda est seulement triste... Rien ne sert de s'imaginer de tels scénarios. Elle n'est pas du genre a... Pas tout de suite...? Peu importe. Il faut tout de même que j'aille la sermonner afin qu'elle ne fasse aucun acte stupide qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Sur ce, il se lève pour aller voir comment se comporte sa chérie.

Pour sa part, Link discutait avec Panalie, ignorant toujours qu'Hergo les avait vu. Il joue l'intéressé. Il ne supporte plus d'entendre ses histoires et/ou anecdotes ennuyantes. Pour une fois qu'il a envie d'aller en cours.

- Oooh... Je m'excuse Panalie... Il faut que j'aille en cours... Je reviendrai. A tout a l'heure!

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Link file a toute vitesse vers l'école. Dire qu'il va devoir endurer ça pour rendre Zelda jalouse. Après tout, Zelda avait surement embrassée Hergo... Du moins... C'est ce qu'Hergo a laissé entendre. Et si c'était faux? Peut importe. Link est avec Panalie a présent. Et ils sont... Ou ils vont... Peut-être... Être heureux? Link dégluti difficilement a cette pensée. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de songer. Et si c'était avec Panalie qu'il allait trouver le bonheur? On ne sait jamais...

- Heho! Link! L'interpelle Kiko au loin. T'as pas vu Hergo par hasard?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète d'Hergo?

- Eum... Pas particulièrement...

- Ok... Alors, pourquoi tu me poses cette question? J'en ai rien a foutre d'Hergo moi!

- On se calme! Je l'ai vu tout affolé tout a l'heure... Et c'est pas dans son habitude de s'énerver comme ça... Encore moins courir vers l'école!

- Peut-être qu'il s'est acheté une nouveau jouet et qu'il est allé l'essayer? Je sais pas moi... Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de lui?

- Depuis que Zelda est en peine d'amour peut-être!

- Peine... D'amour..?

- Oui. Grida m'a tout raconté. Des fois, t'es vraiment con tu sais?

Link était déjà partit, encore plus mélangé qu'i minutes. Un peu de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien. C'est ce qu'il croit.

_toc toc toc_

_- _Zelda, c'est moi... Je peux entrer?

_merdemerdemerdemerde... _

_-_ Euuh... Pas vraiment... Attend un peu papa!

Gaepora les a interrompu juste a temps. C'est a ce moment que Zelda se rend compte de l'erreur qu'elle aurait pu faire.

Sa première fois avec Hergo?! Vaut mieux mourir!

- Hergo grouille-toi! Rhabille-toi plus vite que ça! Chuchote la jeune femme.

- Je fais le plus vite que je peux!

- Zelda, Y a t'il quelqu'un avec toi? J'entends une voix... Masculine. Laisse-moi entrer jeune fille!

- Oui papa, tout de suite!

Une fois son pyjama enfilée de façon maladroite et Hergo a moitie habillé, Zelda accourt ouvrir la porte a son père.

- Déesse! Que s'est-il passé ici?

- Je... Nous pouvons tout expliquer! Tente d'énoncer Zelda.

- Hergo, sort d'ici! Nous allons avoir une bonne discussion tout a l'heure!

- Oui, oui M. le directeur...

Vous savez, le héros de la légende arrive souvent au bon moment pour sauver les gens et défendre son honneur. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait de malhonnête, il a probablement perdu son titre. Arriver au bon moment ne fait plus parti de son vocabulaire a présent.

Voir Hergo sortir de la chambre de sa déesse torse-nu... Comment on appelle ça si ce n'est pas arriver au bon moment?

**Inspiration = 0 en ce moment. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis heureuse. (Donc, par conséquent, je ne suis pas d'humeur a écrire un drame monumental) Chapitre court... J'imagine que je me rattraperai. Pour quelqu'un en particulier... ^^ REVIEW TIIME :D :D **

**(A oui... Chris, ne te sens SURTOUT PAS concerner par ma panne d'inspiration. NOPE. **

**Une chance que je t'aime 3)**


	6. Un geste insensé

**Juste comme ça, les trucs en italique, ce sont les pensées de Link et de Zelda. Pas en même temps -_- Ça dépend vous savez. Usez dont de votre bon sens. 9_9 **

Hergo. Il a vu Link arriver. Malgré tout, pour une fois, il ne lui porte pas attention. Il veut faire durer le suspense. Alors, Link prend la parole.

- Hergo! Qu'as-tu fait a Zelda? Tu l'as forcé hein?

- De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je l'ai forcé?

_Non... NON! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! _

- Viens ici que je t'éclate la gueule! S'enrage Link.

- A ouais! Tu crois que tu es de taille contre moi?!

- Tu as la trouille?!

- Tu veux vraiment que je te défigure?! Regarde-moi bien aller!

Hergo empoigne Link par le collet et le soulève dans les airs. Link essaye de se débattre de toute ses forces, en vain.

_Voyons... J'ai réussi a combattre des ennemis plus fort que ça! "Come on" Link! Fait quelque chose!_

Gigotant comme un ver de terre, Link réussit a s'échapper de la poigne de fer d'Hergo. Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac cet apprenti chevalier! Hergo essaye de le rattraper mais Link est déjà derrière lui. Le héro grimpe sur le dos d'Hergo et lui prend la tête. Hergo ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement. D'un geste décidé, il agrippe Link et le jette par en avant mais Link a eu le temps de lui prendre le bras, ce qui fait qu'Hergo s'est auto-entraîné dans une espèce de chute quasi-improbable.

- NON MAIS CA SUFFIT LES ENFANTS! S'écrit une voix féminine. VOUS AVEZ FINI DE JOUER?!

Les deux hommes se retournent vers la source sonore, l'air ébahi. Zelda et son père se tiennent devant eux.

- Hergo, commence Gaepora, je vous avais dit que nous allions avoir une petite discussion tout a l'heure... J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit devancée. Et remettez votre chandail, je vous en prie! Pour vous M. Link... Vous êtes invité a cette petite fête. Dans 15 minutes, dans mon bureau.

- Oui M. Gaepora... Disent les deux jeunes homme en coeur.

Ils retournent dans leurs chambres, ayant peur de la suite.

Pour sa part, Zelda a profiter de cette situation pour s'éclipser afin d'éviter que son père lui fasse la morale. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché...

- Ou crois-tu aller jeune fille? Retournons dans ta chambre afin de commencer ce que les deux fanfarons nous ont empêché d'entamer.

- Ce qui veut dire..?

- Dommage que ta mère ne soit plus la... C'est moi qui doit t'enseigner maintenant...

- M'enseigner quoi?! Demande Zelda visiblement nerveuse.

- L'art de la vie ma fille.

_Est-ce qu'il me niaise? Comme si j'avais le temps et la patience pour parler de ça AVEC LUI._

- Tu sais papa, maman m'a fait le coup i ans...

- I ans, tu étais encore jeune. Maintenant, ce sont des choses sérieuses. Et... Ça commence a te concerner.

- Non mais de quoi tu parles? Ça ne me concerne pas!

- Alors, explique moi ce que tu faisais avec Hergo.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça une autre fois et surtout ailleurs que dans le couloir?

- Donc, tu avoue que tu as...

- NON. Je n'ai pas... Non! Franchement papa! Pour qui tu me prend?

- Pour une jeune fille de 17 ans. J'ai déjà été jeune moi aussi...

- CHUUUT. JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE CA.

- Tu sais que même si tu t'en sors aujourd'hui, nous aurons a reprendre cette discussion.

Zelda était déjà partie. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec son père.

Plein de questions lui passaient par la tête. Serais-ce a cause d'elle que la bataille a éclatée entre les deux garçons?

_Ne te donne pas trop d'importance Zelda. Ces deux-la ne sont pas capable de se sentir depuis qu'ils se connaissent. _

Parlons de Link. Il est dans sa chambre. Il essaye de se retenir de flanquer un coup d'épée dans le dos d'Hergo. Tout le monde est en cours sauf lui et Hergo bien entendu. Bon. Il a reprit un peu de ses esprits.

Il faut aller voir le directeur maintenant.

Une fois dans le bureau de M. Gaepora, Link s'assoit, s'apercevant qu'Hergo n'est toujours pas arrivé. Il est mal a l'aise.

- Donc, Link... Comme ça on brise le coeur de ma fille? Commence Gaepora.

- Ce n'est pas de vos affaire.

- Oh que si. C'est de ma Zelda qu'on parle ici. Comment cela ne pourrait pas me concerner?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle a 17 ans et qu'elle est capable de vivre sa vie toute seule.

- Justement. Alors, pourquoi prend-tu sa défense?

Il sont interrompus par Hergo qui fait son entrée. Toujours aussi subtilement que d'habitude.

- Comme nous vous attendions M. Hergo! Prenez une chaise je vous prie. Alors, commençons par un sujet qui vous touche tout les deux. Pourquoi vous être vous battus en plein milieu du couloir?

Le silence qui s'est installé est malaisant. Ni Hergo, ni Link, n'ose prendre la parole.

- Bon... Puisque personne ne prend la parole, Hergo, quel est le motif de ta haine envers Link? Pourquoi l'avoir agrippé de la sorte?

- Il m'a provoqué. Avoue Hergo.

- Et comment?

- Il pensait que j'avais forcé Zelda.

- Forcé a..?

- Coucher avec elle.

- Et... Est-ce que c'est le cas?

- Le cas de quoi?

- L'as-tu forcé?

_Tu poses la mauvaise question Gaepora. _

- Bien sur que non! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille!

- Assez! Sortez de mon bureau vous deux! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous! Soyez-en sur.

Les deux rivaux obéissent. Ils ne veulent pas plus de trouble.

Gaepora se prend la tête. Il se demande qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec ça...

En sortant du bureau, Hergo se rue vers sa chambre. Ce qui laisse Link seul.

Seul avec ses démons.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire que Zelda sorte avec Hergo? C'est sa vie de toute façon...

D'un pas décidé, il se dirige vers la chambre de Libri. Il ouvre la porte et prend la statuette avec regret. Il sort de l'école. Il se rend a la plate forme de lancement près de la chute.

Il regarde la statuette. Il songe. C'est bel et bien fini.

Il lance la statuette sous les nuage, avec son amour propre, ses sentiments et tout ce qui peut le rendre heureux.

_Il est temps de tourner la page._


	7. Face à face

Link regrettait. Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête? Nul ne saurait dire. Même pas lui. Il marchait dehors. Il est déprimé. Ne sachant plus quoi faire et ayant manqué la deuxième période, il décide d'aller faire un tour de célestrier, question de se changer les idées.

Une fois dans les airs, il décide de descendre sous les nuages. Peut-être retrouvera-t-il la statuette ?

_Comme si j'en avais besoin… Je vais très bien sans Zelda. Elle est heureuse avec Hergo… Tellement heureuse qu'elle couche avec lui._

-ÇA L'AURAIT PU ÊTRE AVEC MOI ! Crie Link, désespéré, dans le ciel.

Link est énervé de lui-même. Il se demande comment il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Maintenant, il est obligé d'endurer Panalie. Quelle vie de rêve. Le directeur pense qu'il est un salaud. Il va être dans le pétrin tout le reste de sa scolarité si ça continue comme ça. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter un sort pareil ?

Link s'apprête à sauter dans le trou pour se rendre dans la forêt de firone quand il réalise qu'il n'a même pas son parachâle. Après tout, c'est Zelda qui l'a tissé, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le garde sur lui.

Comme quoi il ne peut pas vivre sans elle.

Petit à petit, Link s'en rend compte. Il n'en peut plus… Il faut qu'il règle ses affaires au plus vite. En gros, sa vie s'est effondrée en une journée. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour tout réparer ? Ça reste à savoir…

Il retourne à Célesbourg, au bazar plus précisément. Il s'arrête devant l'entrée principale. Que doit-il faire ? Jouer la comédie ou… Tout avouer ? Il reste planté comme ça un bon cinq minute.

_Attendons de voir comment Zelda et Hergo se comportent avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur leur relation. _

Sur ce, il retourne dans à l'école de chevalerie. Il est crevé.

Demain tout ira mieux. Vaut mieux aller dormir tout de suite afin de passer à autre chose…

Pour sa part, Zelda est redevenue aussi légume qu'au matin mais moins émotive. Elle n'a pas envie de pleurer en ce moment. Elle a plus envie d'étriper Hergo… Ou bien Link.

_Pourquoi ne pas étriper les deux. Un deux pour un. Youpi. _

Ses songes sont interrompues par Kiko et Grida dans la chambre d'à côté.

_Oh non… Pas encore ! Ils ont encore oublié qu'il y a une grosse craque entre les deux chambres. Pourquoi ma vie se résume-t-elle à ÇA aujourd'hui ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça... ?_

Elle s'enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, visiblement exaspérée.

Tout à coup, ses hormones ont décidées de prendre le bord. Zelda est dégoûtée par tout ce qui touche ce sujet de près ou de loin.

- HEILLE, VOUS DEUX, ÇA VOUS TENTE PAS D'ALLER COPULER AILLEUR ?!

Les amoureux se sont tut. Ce silence est aussi étrange que malaisant, mais il fait du bien. Zelda regrette maintenant. Grida est probablement fâchée et elle ne tardera pas à débarquer dans la chambre de Zelda pour se faire entendre. Elle s'enfonce dans son oreiller de plus belle.

_Vie de meeeeeeeeeeerde… _

Afin de s'éviter un trouble futur avec sa meilleure amie, Zelda s'habille et sors de sa chambre. Comme de raison, ça n'allait pas assez mal.

Une confrontation que tout le monde aurait préféré éviter s'est produite. Celle qui est redoutée par tous.

Link et Zelda sont face à face.

**Bon, on règle un truc tout de suite, JE SAIS QUE CE CHAPITRE EST COURT. Mais, je vais me rattraper pour le 8****ème****. Promis. J'aime trop comment ce chapitre fini… Je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher quand même ! **

**Draegor : DANS TA FAAAACE ! C'EST QUI QUI TE DEVANCE ? C'EST MOUAAAAA :3 :3 ESSAYE DE TE RATRAPPER POUR VOIR.**


End file.
